


Not such a bad seed

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Heroes (TV), Heroes Reborn
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Murder, Terraforming, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Collins is a pro when it come to eliminating EVOs (people with abilities) but finds it hard to finish a job when he meets someone with an extraordinary power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not such a bad seed

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm a HUGE fan of Heroes but there is so little to go on with the trailer for the "Heroes Reborn" miniseries coming out this fall. The character of Luke Collins is being played by Zachary Levi and that was all I needed to start my story.
> 
> Enjoy!!

 

The smoke from the end of his gun was visible as his sight narrowed to the ten dead bodies.

All EVO's, all unnatural, all crossed off the list. Luke flipped through the files hidden in his PDA. _Pyro, mind control, telekinetic._ He was sure he would get killed by the teleporter if he hadn't stepped back at the last minute.

"I think that's all the EVOs in Delaware. There'll be more in the lower county near the beaches though."

No fire, it would send a warning signal within minutes, giving him no time to escape. Luke checked himself to make sure he wasn't bleeding, no hair burned off or leaving any evidence behind for authorities to find. He turned off the lights and stepping into the hall as he tucked his gun away into the back of his jeans.

This was getting easier and easier but soon they would try to give him something harder. He was able to sneak into retirement homes and give the targets a peaceful death but the worst would be children if it ever came to that. He did have a choice in the matter but he took the assignments so that no one else would get sadistic.

He was glad the receptionist was an EVO as well but her metallic arm was pretty amazing. For a moment, he was thankful for EVOs like her and Claire Bennet that kept money in his account and a roof over his head.

He closed the doors behind him, listening if anyone else was coming. It had been the start of the meeting and no one would be coming this way for hours, not in this part of the state at least.

He deleted Odessa, DE from his list as he power down the PDA and walked to his car. His eyes scanned the dead plains seeing nothing but dead grass for miles. The cleaning crew would have fun with this one and towing out all eleven cars. His sight was drawn to a car that wasn't here when he showed up. A hot red mini-van one car down from his that thundered shut as he heard a woman's voice.

"Shit."

Luke reached for his gun but stopped as he saw a woman struggle to pick up the contents of her spilled bag as her compact rolled around the car to his foot.

"God dammit."

"Are you okay miss?"

Another bullet was ready for her if she was an EVO. He was able to pick up more as he round the front of the car. He nearly dropped everything when he saw that she was pregnant. About ready to pop in another month.

Luke was silent as he was struck by a fear he didn't know existed.

"I'm fine, this actually happens more than usual. I think I lost five pounds with all the squatting I do."

She grabbed her things from his hands as he stood petrified.

"I'd like to think when I give birth, everything will just suck back in like."

She make a humorous suction noise that made him laugh. It was a bit odd though, no one made him laugh.

"Are we late? I think we're an hour late."

"Actually, the receptionist said that group was going to be cancelled because the main person for the thing got sick with something."

"Really? I drove three hours for this. It would have been two if I didn't have to pee every five minutes."

"The people were staying for the snacks and lingering but the snacks were gluten-free."

She looked to the door, deciding Luke's fate for her as she shifted back in the direction of her car.

"The working air-conditioning is tempting, but every time I hear the words _gluten-free_ , it just makes me want to punch someone in the vagina." They both broke out into laughter. "So what's yours?"

"My what?"

"Your power, come on. We're all ladies here."

"This was actually something new to me. I don't have one but my sister has a power and she lives near Rehoboth. She's always working and wanted me to check out the place for her, for next time. She has this persuasion mental thing it's pretty cool. She was always a badass on debate team back in high school but there are times where I like to think my sarcasm is my power."

"A mental power is badass. It's a lot easier to harness than a physical power."

Luke felt his throat tighten. If she had a physical power, then her hormones would amplify it tenfold.

"What is yours?"

"Earth."

"Like Terrakenetic or...?"

"It's a lot of things," she fished out her compact mirror and opened it, showing off a fruit seed, "it's a lot easier when I show people."

She grabbed his arm as she squatted to the ground, pushing the seed into the dead soil. She pulled herself up and stepped back as she willed her hand to glow. He watched as the soil turned dark and moist. He felt a rumble under his feet as a bit of wood peaked out from the ground. The bit of wood grew into a trunk with branches, expanding into a full apple tree with lush branches filled with leaves and red apples.

The woman exhaled as she saw the surprised look on his face.

"It's real. Go ahead and take one."

Luke blindly obeyed her as he picked the nearest apple. The woman reached for a piece of metal in her pocket as she opened what was a knife with the flick of her wrist. She cut into the apple, splitting it in half as she opened the apple. She took one half for herself, biting into the fresh crisp apple.

"That's amazing."

"I know, right? I can do more but with my pregnancy, I don't want to risk anything by straining myself. I'm Gaby, by the way."

Luke bit into his own slice with a smile.

"Collin. Do you think anything will be inherited to your kid?"

"I'm not sure, her father had powers too. Do we ever really ask for anything that's given to us, you know, in general? I'm thankful for my gift but I never wanted it. Then again, I never really wanted a kid to begin with," she sighed rubbing her stomach.

Luke couldn't help but ask.

"Did he...?" He was having second thoughts on putting her down.

"Oh no, I would have killed him on the spot," she giggle. "We loved each other before he lost his job and lost his mind. After that, it was just down hill from there."

"He had one too."

"Yeah, mind control. He robbed banks, so cliché. There was a trial and they almost let him go until I took the stand. Now, he's safe and a sedated vegetable in a secure facility but, hey, you gotta do what you gotta do."

She used her knife to pick out a single seed and smiled, dropping the seed into her purse.

"It's a tradition I have whenever I show my power. The whole circle of life thing."

Luke was surprised at Gaby as he tossed his core to the ground. The wind had picked up as her braid was blown off her shoulder. The sun added to her glow and he had never seen anything so mesmerizing. Gaby hunched over suddenly as she cradled her stomach.

"Are-Are you okay do you need to sit down?"

"No, she kicks super fucking hard!"

He grabbed her, to support where ever she would land. His hand slipped under the side of her shirt, accidently feeling the warmth of her skin. The hairs on his arm stood up as he felt the energy from her womb. She sank to the ground and bent over in pain as her glowing hand grabbed the grass, sending a wave of power into the soil, away from the tree. The dead ground turned flush with green grass and more flowers sprouted than he had ever seen in his life. Luke helped her to her feet after she had finally caught breath.

"Wow," he whispered unable of how to go.

"Dammit, I hate it when that happens. I'm not sure if I can hold out a few more weeks."

"You seem to be doing well so far and you have the whole day ahead of you."

"That's is true," she stated gleefully turning to her car.

"Do you need help?"

"No," she said trying to hide her blushed face, "I think I've done okay so far."

"Look, I know it's the middle of the day and you kinda spent it to get here. Maybe this is all a good sign with the group being cancelled for the day. Not that I'm saying there's anything wrong with you."

He wasn't sure what he was thinking anymore, he was lucky he came alone so she could go freely. His superiors never said anything about gunning down a pregnant woman. Especially one like her.

"I'm sorry to use my secondary powers of sarcasm but are you trying to make a point?"

"I know a diner across town near the tracks that my sister loves, let me buy you lunch, for you and your baby. The drive alone must have taken so much out of you."

"Thank you, that's very nice of you but I wouldn't want to intrude on your plans for the day."

"This was the only thing I had to do today, and uh, now that you mention it I feel like I'd be interfering your relationship with your..."

"Oh, we're not together. He's just the father of my child, it's nice and simple. I'm still trying to think of the story I'll tell her when she gets older."

Luke felt the phone buzz silently in his back pocket. He knew it was his superiors wanting a status update.

"It's just my sister, asking about group."

"I guess you better tell her the bad news," Gaby started hobble to her car as she turned back with a look of sadness in her eyes, "Maybe, um, we could do this next week. You know, after the meeting. I'll actually show up on time and we could have another apple."

"That does sound like a good idea."

"Goodbye, Colin. Tell your sister she's not alone in this world. We're all are glad to have understanding people like you."

"Cool. I will. Goodbye, Gaby."

Gaby settled back in her van as she turned the ignition and drove off, giving one final wave to Luke. He felt himself questioning his job skills as he remembered everything about her. Her smile to a stranger like him, the unfearing wonder in her eyes as she showed him her powers.

He took a mental note of her plates and the cute Star Trek bumper sticker on the back of the van. He dialed his phone, waiting for his superiors to answer.

"Welcome back, Luke. Where's my status report?"

"Ten bodies down, I'm calling in the tip as soon as I finish one final thing and I need a possible run of plates for a potential EVO, description is late twenties, female. Delaware plates, 233041."

"Well done, Luke. Let us know when you're ready for the next assignment."

"Will do, Ma'am."

He hung up and made his way back down to the darkened room in the Center. He was able to find a marker and paper to draw attention away from them both if Gaby was bought in for questioning by police. The fake sign cancelling the support group was put in place as he locked the doors from behind and stepped around the blood and dead bodies to the back door that would lead up to his car.

Luke gave one final glance around seeing nothing but the green grass and the apple tree. He picked up the core from his part of the apple and pulled out a seed, seeing the smooth side, thinking of how it would grow into something as beautiful as Gaby and possibly her future daughter.

"I need an extended vacation..."

He wanted to put the seed behind his badge as a reminder for how EVOs weren't all the same. His phone rang as he answered, putting the reciever to his ear.

"What did you find about her?"

"Luke, are you sure you gave us the right plate numbers?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The car belonging to those plate were reported missing five days ago. The owner is a 65 year old Navy vet with no imidiate family."

The phone slid out of his hand, hitting the car hood. He put the phone on speaker as he searched frantically for his wallet.

"You wanna say that again?"

"Luke, get on the road now!"

He turned hearing the sound of a heavy footstep on the pavement as something knocked him out from behind.

-

Gaby gripped the steerling wheel, looking occasionaly to the clock. It had been more than enough time and she knew there would be a cop patrolling up ahead. The air in the car had thinned out and she wasn't sure why she chose a van without air conditioning in the first place. There were no visible cars behind her as she pulled over to the side of the road.

She bolted from the car as fast as her feet could carry her with her bag still on her shoulder. She braced her knees as she dropped her purse behind her. The apple made it's way back up and out into the dead grass. Gaby coughed out what she could, spitting out apple slivers.

Tears formed in her eyes as she sobbed.

"Gordon," she screamed into the sky.

Two men appeared in a wisp of blue mist as they found Gaby struggling to get up from the dirt.

"Gaby?!"

"Lincoln! Gordon!"

Both men held onto her as she cried in their arms.

"Raina was right. He was there. I was so scared. Why would you let me volunteer for something like that?"

"Because we were both there to make sure nothing went wrong, and Gordon was able to knock the guy out."

"Everything is going to be fine, Gabrielle. We would never put your life or the baby's in real danger. I think we'll keep you home until after the baby is born."

"I agree," she sniffled. She handed him the stranger's badge that was tucked away in the side of her bra. "I wasn't able to go in. He had a gun in the back of his pants. I think the baby could sense it. She kicked like all hell. I'm not sure how many were Inhuman."

"It was only the receptionist. Everyone else was given something in vitro," said Lincoln as he helped Gaby to the side of the van. Gordon opened the badge, feeling at the grooves in the metal.

"Luke Collins. We just took this sorry bastard back to Afterlife."

"What?"

"We're keeping him there in Cal's old room until we figure out what to do with him."

Lincoln held her bag as she ruffled through it's content for her bottle of water as she cleaned out her mouth from the taste of vomit. She crunched a few Tic Tacs between her teeth for an added safety measure.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I felt death, Lincoln and I'm a bit pissed you put my unused bumper sticker on the back of a stolen car, no less. That thing was vintage!"

"I can go on Amazon and get you another one."

"It's not the same, you jerk."

"I'll help with a few hundred for whatever car you pick and a car seat to show I'm sorry."

She laughed holding him tight.

"You know you two make a cute couple."

"Please, Gordon. He has his whole life ahead of him. I'm only carrying his bastard child and that's all you really need in life."

"Yeah, Gordon. We're just trouble together, we'll only get as far as holding hand."

"I don't know," chuckled Gordon as he embraced both of his Inhumans. "The evidence of the miracle underneath her shirt says otherwise."

Gaby finished wiping her tears as the three of them vanished from the dead field with the van left at the side of the road.

-

Luke couldn't hear anything, there was mostly ringing in his ears. Someone had put a blindfold to his eyes.

There was a sharp pain to his stomach as he tried to take a breath.

"Hello?" He could sense them in the room but no one would answer. "Hello?! Is anyone there?"

"Stop screaming."

He turned his head to a woman's strong voice. The cloth was yanked away from his head as his eyes took a second to adjust. The image of a middle-aged oriental woman became clear as she sat across the table from him. He looked down to his arms as they were bound tightly to the chair, more like in the chair as the wood formed around his lower arms. It was a hard wood that would be impossible to break from.

His eyes shot around the room to the oriental decor.

"Mr. Collins, I suggest you answer all of my questions for the sake of your own miserable fate."

He didn't know if there was a chance of him escaping but he knew he would always have the higher ground.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because," said a familiar voice behind him. A hand grabbed a handful of his hair and jerked him back as he saw the beautiful fury in Gaby's eyes. He could smell apples as he felt the blade of her knife to his throat. "...if we don't like what we hear, I will not hesitate to kill you like you did with me, Luke Collins."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This may turn into a multi-chapter story if I'm feeling up to it. I already have so many stories up in front of this one.


End file.
